empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvest of Chivalry/Decadence
Decadence is the first season of Harvest of Chivalry within the continuity of Priscimitaria. Volumes Volume 1: Ring of Bonds 1st Harvest - Beginning of Perplexity This episode features the protagonists Frisch Celerent and Heiz Celerent on their first day of school. They meet Sylvea Asterne, Frisch's close friend, after she bumped onto him. They later meet the famous Vicious Maiden Xiaki Adbarn as they went on their way to their classrooms. During lunch, the two encounter Sylvea and they ate lunch together. They wonder why Xiaki is eating alone even though she is quite famous around the campus. It seemed she was hiding something sorrowful in her life as the Vicious Maiden... How will Frisch and Heiz deal with her deep-seated melancholy? 2nd Harvest - Abyssal Water Frisch and Heiz got into a fight with Xiaki's Prismaphage. After they defeated it and Xiaki took in the power of her Prismatic Facet, they soon encounter a purple-haired young man named Leviath Bristletower, one of Frisch's and Heiz's classmates. He asked the four to join the Grandecrystal Ring in which they did. They later encounter the first two club members Seele Aeterisch and Kaliyo Daina. For lunch, they took the time getting to know each other a bit to take a good start for teamwork. The new members got to show their powers to the old ones. In the evening, Frisch was making an illustration of the brunette he met when he was looking for Sylvea. Who was that girl? 3rd Harvest - Promontory of Three Flowers Third day of school... Frisch met the brunette he met yesterday—Kanzelle Dreisflore, a classmate of Sylvea and Xiaki, and was apparently shocked by this coincidence. The club received their first club request for the year: investigating tremors occurring lately around the campus. The club went to investigate while this phenomenon occurs at a seemingly irregular rate. While they do so, Kanzelle began stalking the two Celerent brothers. When the two went to the club room, it was open for unknown reasons. They meet Kanzelle inside as things got a bit tense among the club members. However, it was revealed that Kanzelle was under control by her Prismaphage, ensuing a battle on the high school building's rooftop. How will it turn out? 4th Harvest - Stalwart Earth 5th Harvest - Parodic Deceiver 6th Harvest - Two Dates in One Day Saturday came and it was time for a dual date among two pairs: Frisch and Sylvea; Heiz and Xiaki. The former pair went first, encountering Seele at the Fountain of the Bear, sharing a large soft vanilla serve, and eating together in a simplistic yet quality diner. Unbeknownst to them, Kanzelle was stalking them in an attempt to ruin their date—she wanted Frisch for herself. Even in the diner. Forsetius and Kalteina meddle with their date but Frisch was able to identify them. Kalteina leaves them in an effort to ruin Heiz and Xiaki's date instead. As Forsetius forced her sister Sylvea to abandon the date and go home, Frisch stops them. However, they got pitted in a fight, with Forsetius' control at stake due to his Phage. Will Frisch be able to deliver Forsetius from his struggle? Will Heiz and Xiaki be able to manage on their own, now that Kalteina is in pursuit of them? 7th Harvest - Keeper of the Astral Lines After Frisch and Sylvea left to their date, Seele looked at her sketch of Frisch and began to get nostalgic. All of a sudden, a strange Phage attacked her as it left lacerations forming a word on her thigh. Fortunately, two figures got her to the hospital before returning home... to the Celerent's residence. Frisch and Heiz get to meet their father Scepton and their younger sister Mildre as the brother's dates resumed in their house. After the father and the sister notified the two pairs, they planned to meet Seele at the hospital tomorrow Sunday afternoon. A day passed as Frisch receives a letter from Kalteina and meets her sister Kralica, who suprisingly was Xiaki's twin albeit they have apparent physical differences. When the company meets Seele at the hospital, they were surprised to see her astral projection. After it vanished, Frisch walked to her body in bed as her hand suddenly touched his right hand... upon which he discovers himself in a familiar place. What happened to him? 8th Harvest - Astral Tapestry Volume 2: Iridescent Glory 9th Harvest - Test of Might 10th Harvest - Pâtisserie Craze 11th Harvest - Fiery Misadventures 12th Harvest - Serial Stalker 13th Harvest - Enigmatic Clarity 14th Harvest - Just Ladylike Things 15th Harvest - Buddies on Ice 16th Harvest - Your Typical Summer Plan Volume 3: ??? 17th Harvest - The Circle's First Cut 18th Harvest 19th Harvest 20th Harvest 21st Harvest 22nd Harvest 23rd Harvest 24th Harvest Volume 4: ??? 25th Harvest 26th Harvest 27th Harvest 28th Harvest 29th Harvest 30th Harvest 31st Harvest 32nd Harvest Gallery Category:Seasons Category:Series